


Lipsticks

by DarkVengeancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Friendship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVengeancer/pseuds/DarkVengeancer
Summary: Nozomi's not-so-surprise party





	Lipsticks

**Author's Note:**

> My soul transcends and goes to heaven every time I see this fanart (https://66.media.tumblr.com/4ab4150e038965ab2e7f93352f6c9e1e/tumblr_o8ikivLsuk1uzrsboo1_r1_640.png) from PITO (@pito_sh) so I had to do something about it.
> 
> Also, Kotori is a bold one.

"I'm sorry you found out about your surprise party." Eli was walking Nozomi to the club room where the other seven girls had been setting everything up for the so called "surprise" party. 

Eli was supposed to be the one who distracted Nozomi until everything was ready. She had everything planned: they were going to stay at the student council room, working on some paperwork, until Honoka texted her to say everything was ready and then she would make an excuse and walk Nozomi to the club's room. But Nozomi got bored of paperwork soon and confessed she had known all along and was just playing along because she found it adorable how much effort everybody was putting in it. 

They should have known better, you can't hide anything from Nozomi.

"I've known all week." Nozomi gave Eli a self-satisfied smile.

"A-All week?" Eli's astonished face must have been funny because Nozomi giggled.

"Y'all have been acting weird all this time..." Nozomi said calmly. "Kayo-chin would stutter every time somebody said anything about some decorations, even though I thought they were for our next live at first. And Maki-chan has been avoiding me... I think she was worried I'd read it on her mind."

"I see..."

"And Umi-chan panicked every time Honoka-chan said any word when I was around... Ah! And Nicocchi tackled Rin-chan yesterday when she was about to say something about her plans for today" Nozomi side looked at Eli and smirked "And you have never been so pushy about student council paperwork before, y'know?"

"Harasho! You truly are amazing, Nozomi."

Also, Rin had accidentally spilled the beans during lunch when there was just the two of them. 

"I'm not. You're just to easy to read."

"Are we?" Eli asked a bit worried. 

"At least for me." Nozomi gave Eli a smile so soft and sweet that almost made Eli melt, and now she couldn't care less if Nozomi could see right through her.

For a moment, Eli lost herself in thoughts about how she used to close herself to everyone and wouldn't let anyone else in. She used to be so stubborn, trying to do anything by herself, thinking she didn't needed anyone to be by her side. But then Nozomi, more stubborn than Eli herself, made her own way to Eli's heart with every mysterious smile, every weird comment and every laugh they shared during the last few years. 

Eli realized she didn't regret letting Nozomi in, or any of the other girls. She also realized she was able to read Nozomi too because, just looking at her face now, Eli knew that Nozomi was lost in her own thoughts too, thinking about the times before they joined µ's when there was only the two of them to celebrate her birthday. She could also tell by the way Nozomi was pursing her lips, so lightly that it would have passed unnoticed to any other person, that she was excited to celebrate this year with all their new friends whom she loved dearly.

Eli was happy she could at least make Nozomi's wish happen, even though it wasn't a surprise anymore.

This time Eli was the one to give Nozomi a reassuring smile before she put her hand on the handler of the club's door.

"Ready?"

Nozomi grinned, "I'll pretend I didn't know anything, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Eli nodded and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All the girls, wearing ugly party hats and lipstick matching each one's image color screamed and cheered, the sound echoed all around the club room. The place was decorated with colorful banners and some balloons, and some drawings Hanayo made, there were snacks on the table, and sweets, and a cake with a candle ready to get lit. 

"Oh, my!" Nozomi put a hand on her chest, pretending to be shocked, and made the worst fake surprise face ever. Eli rolled her eyes. The other girls didn't notice Nozomi's terrible act, or didn't care abour it, and buried Nozomi in a big noisy mess of a group hug.

"She knew." Nico, frowning, one had on her hip and the other holding an extra party hat, stepped next to Eli.

"She had known all week, apparently." Eli put on the hat.

"All week?"

"Yeah..."

Nico hummed. "Expected."

Eli nodded.

"Your's there, by the way" Nico pointed to a sky blue lipstick half hidden between two DVDs on the self.

"Thanks, Nico."

"So, what's with the lips thingie? Do I get a purple lipstick too?" Nozomi asked, now surrounded by all the girls after being released from the group hug.

"Nya you can't!"

"They're for your surprise." 

Honoka and Rin, the most energetic of the nine girls, wouldn't stop moving and jumping around Nozomi with excitement.

"Another surprise?" Nozomi didn't see that one coming and was curious. "And what would it be?"

"It's..." "This thing..." Honoka and Rin were barely holding theirselves now and looked at Eli waiting for a signal that they could tell Nozomi about the surpirse.

Eli nodded, giving her permission, and the two girls jumped over to Nozomi, each at one side of her, and kissed her on the face, making sure they left a mark of their lips on Nozomi's face, yellow lips on her right cheek and orange ones right under her left eye. 

"Huh?" It took just a second to Nozomi to realize what was going on and, when she did, she started laughing. "This is the best surprise." She said when the girls let go of her.

After Rin and Honoka, was Hanayo, who left a small shy kiss on Nozomi's cheek, leaving a green mark on it. "Happy birthday, Nozomi-chan" She said with her tiny sweet voice.

"Thank you, Hanayo-chan" Nozomi hugged her before she could step back again. 

Next was Umi, how stood in front of Nozomi and bowed "I wish you have a wonderful day, Nozomi." then, she took Nozomi's hand and kissed the back of ti, leaving a dark blue lip shaped mark on it.

"Oh, I'm having the most wonderful day, Umi-chan, thank you." At this point, Nozomi couldn't stop smiling a goofy happy smile that she was sure wouldn't go away for days. 

"Nozomi-chan~" Kotori singsonged and stepped in, came closer and kissed Nozomi in the neck.

"Kotori!" Umi and Eli said at the same time, staring at them wide-eyed. 

Kotori giggled and gave Nozomi a mischievous wink. 

Nozomi winked back.

"Nozomi!" Eli and Umi said at unison again and everybody burst into laughter except for the two of them who looked at the other two girls in shock.

"Okay, okay... Enough with the commotion..." Nico decided to stop the nonsense before either Umi or Eli had a heart attack. "Nico hasn't given Nozomi her gift yet."

"Am I getting a kiss from the greatest Number One Super Idol In The Milky Way Nico Nii too? Such an honor." Nozomi teased Nico.

But Nico shook her head. "It's just Nico today." 

"Nicocchi..."

Nico didn't gave Nozomi the time to get emotional over this, or to tease her any more. She walked towards Nozomi with an always extra girly movement and gave her a loud kiss just like she used to do with her younger siblings when she was putting them to sleep. Then, she took Nozomi's face with one hand and examined her cheek, making sure the light pink kiss was there and smiled satisfied with her work. "Perfect~"

Nozomi started laughing again. She was so overjoyed receiving so much attention and love from her friends she couldn't hold all that happiness inside her and it was starting to flow out of her in the form of giggles and happy tears.

"Who's next?" Honoka, always the impatient, asked and the room fell silent as eight gazes fixed on Maki, who had been quiet, a bit apart from the group all this time.

"W-what?" Maki said, while twirling a red lock around one finger, her cheeks color started to match the color of her hair and lipstick as she became aware that all the attention was on her now. 

"It's Maki-chan's turn, nya!" Rin jumped behind Maki and pushed her towards Nozomi.

"R-Rin don't push me!" Maki tripped over her own feet and almost fell but Nozomi was quick to hold her arm and still her. 

"Ma-ki-chan! Ma-ki-chan! Ma-ki-chan!" Honoka started cheering at the first year who was still trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. The other girls joined Honoka and the cheerings could be heard across the school's hallway.

Maki finaly gave into the pressure and awkwardly kissed Nozomi in her ear. The other girls cheered even louder. Maki sneaked back to her chair, out of the spotlight.

"Okay, okay... Not so loud, we'll get kick out if somebody hears us." Eli raised her voice trying to make the other girls quiet down. After a few more moments of fuss and teasing to Maky by Nico and Rin, the shouting finally decreased.

"It's my turn now." Eli said as she put on her lipstick.

"Elicchi..." Nozomi was waiting for her in the middle of the room, with her arms wide open and a tender smile. 

When Eli was at arms reach Nozomi tilted her head to give the blonde her cheek. But Eli took another step forward and surrounded Nozomi's waist with her arm, putting a hand on Nozomi's back and pulling her towards herself until there was no space between the two of them and then she kissed Nozomi's lips.

"Woohoo!"

"You go Eli!"

"Yeah, kiss her!"

All the girls started cheering and yelling, except for Umi who was covering her eyes and mumbling how shameless that was.

Eli broke the kiss and looked in Nozomi's eyes "Happy birthday, Non-tan."

Nozomi was blushing brighter than the other girls had ever seen her before and tried to hide her face on Eli's shoulder.

"Why are you acting so shy suddenly, we all now you two do even worse things in the student council room." 

"N-Nico!" Eli was the one blushing now, Nozomi held her hand.

"Thank you all, girls." Nozomi said, weeping a tear from her eye. "This is the best surprise party I've ever had."

"But you haven't blown the candles yet!" 

"Yeah!"

"Nya!"

Another fuss and, in no time, there was a cake with a lighted up candle in front of Nozomi.

"Think of a wish." Eli said, taking a picture of Nozomi with the cake and her face painted with the colors of all her friends.

"I already know what I want." Nozomi answered and wished for a lot more of birthdays like this before closing her eyes and blowing the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW If you don't already know PITO-sempai's art, go and check it because is awesome.


End file.
